


It Drabbles

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Smoochies, bill misses georgie, stan makes him feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Old drabble I posted and might post more later we'll see
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It Drabbles

Everything was different now. It all seemed just so different. Bill had never had to deal with something like this before. He wasn't ever important. Not like he was now. He wasn't ever looked up to. Not like he was now. He was never a leader. Bill wasn't a leader. He was really a follower but after Georgie went missing he was filled with a new found resilience. He couldn't give up. Not now. Not when he was so close he could taste it. He thought everything was going great. But that's the funny thing about stress. You don't see it until it's too late. It's like a monster. One that seems so insignificant when you are dealing with a real monster like in the curious case of the Loser's Club in the small town of Derry.

A monster was terrorizing their town and Bill's group of friends had placed him in charge of handling the situation and leading the charge against it. And Bill thought he was up for the challenge. Turns out, he wasn't.

That brings us up to now. Bill Denbrough had woken up to a hellish morning. He rolled out of bed in the middle of the night and woke up on the floor. He tripped down the last six steps. His stutter was so bad he was beginning to think that another car has hit him dead on. But worst of all, he missed Georgie. Bill missed Georgie so freaking much. He dreamed that he was back with his little brother. That they were still playing together and that he didn't send him out with that boat. That they were building Legos and cracking jokes and that they were together.

A haze of sadness and grief settled onto Bill. One that threatened tears and sat on his chest, stubbornly, not showing any signs of moving. He had woken up with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes in a silent grief. A silent pain. He had slushed down the stepped, his heart weighed down by the lack of tiny foot steps following him to chase him down the stairs. He could sludge down the steps now. And he hated it. There were not insistent demands of specialty waffles or sugary toppings. Just the sad spread of a little butter over the ridges and divots of Bill's waffle. He choked up as he watched the butter melt. It was such a mundane thing. Something so boring and plain and his whole life seemed like it had turned into butter melting in the little squares of a waffle.

He had broken down on the side of the road not even a block from his house. It all just piled up on the boy. Bill was a very pessimistic person and his only candle had just been blown out. His light was gone and now he was expected to be that light. To be the flame that lead the way for his friends. Blood covered his jeans as Bill fell to the concrete, scraping his knees after he stumbled, crossing his arms to protect his face. He had tied his shoes poorly and stumbled over them. Georgie had never really learned how to tie his shoes. And Bill just lost it. Tears follows furiously down his cheeks, dripping of his chin as painful sobs choked out his throat, turning his face red. Breaths came in hiccups and gasps as he damn near shouted for the whole block.

It wasn't until a certain Jewish boy, traveling down the path to meet up with Bill heard him that he stopped crying. Stanley Uris has been Bill's friend for a very long while now. He had been there when Georgie was still just a tiny little thing and played with him. Bill had been there when Stan found one of the rarest birds seen in all of North America. It was easy to say that they were best friends.

Stan was shocked, to the say the least, to find his best friend crumpled on top of himself on the ground. He quickly rushed over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Bill? Bill, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked quietly. He placed a gentle hand on Bill's back, rubbing up and down, any thoughts of missing or being last to school leaving his mind. "I-I-I-I..." Bill stammered, trailing off into another wave of vicious sobs. The poor boy didn't know if he had ever cried this hard in his life. And he sure hadn't shed a tear since Georgie went missing. Not with his dad breathing down his neck to stay strong for his mother. Stan gently grabbed onto Bill's arms and lead him up, wrapping his arm around his middle,"Come on, Bill. Let's get you home and patched up. You're in no state to go to school. I'll bring your school work home and we'll work on it together tonight, alright. But you need to get back to bed." Stan spoke slowly and softly. He wasn't being judgemental. Quite the opposite. He knew that this was going to be best for Bill. 

Bill only nodded and sniffled a few more times, trying to calm down. He followed Stan as he was lead back to his house. "I-I... I m-m-m-mi-mi-miss G-G-G-Geor-Georgie." He stammered out in a barely audible voice. Stan gave a little sigh and pushed open the door to the Denbrough house. "I know... We all do, Bill." the other boy spoke again. Stan lead Bill back up to his room and made sure that he was comfortable before kissing the top of his head and leaving with a light blush upon his face.


End file.
